


Inocencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las primeras cosas que Yanagi nota es el hecho de que Kirihara Akaya es ingenuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishikawadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawadesu/gifts).



Una de las primeras cosas que Yanagi nota es el hecho de que Kirihara Akaya es ingenuo.

Puede no ser obvio a primera vista, porque el chico es ambicioso y bullicioso y es mucho más evidente la forma en que deja que sus emociones lo controlen e impulsen, pero lo es.

Niou también se da cuenta y desde el primer día lo convierte en una de las víctimas habituales de sus bromas y Kirihara cae y sigue cayendo incluso un mes después, aun cuando ya se ha dado cuenta de que muchos le temen a Niou e incluso un par de veces ha parecido menos dispuesto a creerle, pero al final siempre lo hace.

—¿No deberías ayudarlo? —pregunta Yanagi un día a Yukimura.

Es obvio que él también se ha dado cuenta y que igualmente ha estado observando a Kirihara siendo engañado una vez más, sin hacer nada para darle una mano.

—Ya aprenderá —dice Yukimura con calma y Yanagi asiente en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que revela su diversión y el que comprende el porqué de su respuesta.

Porque, dejando de lado la entretención que le provoca verlo, Yanagi sabe que es más importante que Kirihara use su propia experiencia para superarse a sí mismo.

(Aunque tampoco quiere influenciar a que Kirihara pierda su inocencia, pero eso no tiene que ver con el tenis y por eso no tiene razones para intervenir...)


End file.
